TomoKun in Wonderland!
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: Ever wondered if there could be a yaoi version of Miyukichan in wonderland? Well check out the closest thing to that there is! A yaoi version Miyukichan! MIGHT be M in later chapters. Warning: yaoi
1. Wonderland

OMG!!! Can't you believe it? I bet no one has ever thought of making a yaoi parody!!!! Well I hope you enjoy this!! I worked really hard, but I'm not perfect yet XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun shone through the windows. Moans of discomfort came from the mouth of a teen youth in his futon. Young Kurashina Tomo was awoken from his sleep by a strange nightmare.

"Jeez!! What a weird dream!" Tomo panted. He picked up the clock as it read 7:30, but school started at 8. Tomo quickly put on his pants, and school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast into his mouth, and ran off to school.

He ran for about 5 minutes, shouting "I'm late! I'm late!" the whole time. a few minutes later, he heard a girl behind him shout the same thing, only it more like "It's late! It's late!! Go Go yeah!! It's late, baby, late!! whoo!"

Tomo turned around, and was aghast. A girl passed him on a skateboard, in a swimsuit, with rabbit ears, and a tail. He kept staring as he ran, and ran into a hole that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?!?" Tomo screamed as he fell in. He fell until he hit a bottom. There was nothing there except for a door with something on it. He looked closer and noticed a woman attached to the door. Coming closer he noticed the woman to be in her teens, in a Japanese waitress dress, and blonde curly hair. The girl woke up and looked back at him.

"Welcome!" She answered Tomo, who got startled by the bubbly voice. "Can I have your name?"

"Uh...It's T-Tomo..." Tomo stammered. "What a cute name!" She cooed. "Very, well...you may enter this door." She said again, pointing to herself. tomo was confused. "You mean, this is a door?" He asked, pointing to her.

"Yes, of course." She replied. "What did you think it was?"

"A woman..."

The girl burst into laughter. "You crack me up!" She said. she grabbed Tomo's head and placed it on her chest, making him blush furiously.

Tomo felt as if he was going through an object of some sort, and found himself resting on a grassy plain. He noticed a small table in the distance. He slowly walked up to it  
and saw what looked like a china tea set. There was tea already in the teapot and suger, too. Tomo came closer and noticed that the teapot started to float...and pour tea into the cup.

Tomo watcheed in awe as the cup landed into his hand. "Am I supossed to drink this?" He thought. He saw a tiny haeart appear in thin air. Inscribed on the heart were the words "drink me".

Tomo wasn't sure what to do, but the tea smelled good, and he was a bit thirsty. He took a few sips and placed the cup on the table. He suddenly started to feel weird.

"What in the...I'm shrinking!" He yelled as he clutched to his stomach and became smaller. Terrified, he started running though the grassy plain into the field of flowers.

For what seemed like hours, Tomo found himself lost in these wacky flowers he never seen before. What caught his eye was a teapot in the distance resting on top of a flower. Ignoring, he continued to run, until a voice caught his ear.

"Young man, Young man, would you care to join us?"

It sounded like a male's voice, yet it sounded slightly feminine. He heard it come from the teapot. Curious, he diceded to take a closer look.

As he went up to the teapot, he heard laughter of men coming from inside, as if they were engaged in an interesting conversation.

"Up here,little one." The voice called out. Tomo noticed that the teapot was clear and see-through, and a person was beckoning to him.

"Ano...Do you know where I am?" He shouted to the man, ignoring his offer. The man waved his hand and suddenly Tomo found himself sitting in the pot. there was a man with blonde hair and mouse ears, and another one with rabbit ears and spiky white hair.

What really caught his eye was the oldest of the two who seemed to be in his late 20's. His hair was long and a deep crimson. His eyes were a crystalized blue, and he had on a purple formal suit. His green top hat read the number 10/6. He looked very handsome.

"Welcome, little one! I am the Mad Hatter, and they are the Mouse, and the March Hare. Would you like some tea?" The man smiled, offering a cup to Tomo.

"No..no thanks..." Tomo smiled nervously. "Eto...can anyone of you tell me where this is?"

"This?" The man answered. "this...is here." He said sedectively, scooting closer to Tomo.

"Here?" Tomo said uncomfortably.

"Yes, This place, is here." He sat down behind Tomo. His hand ran down Tomo's chest and up his shirt, exploring the territory underneath.

Tomo squeaked as the Mad Hatter placed his lips on Tomo's neck, and carressed his skin even more.

"N...no-no...I meant..." Tomo looked down and noticed the Hare carress his legs, and unzip his pants with his teeth. Tomo's eyes immediatly narrowed.

"IYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Tomo shouted as he released himself from their grasp, and jumped out of the teapot, blushing furiously.

As he ran, he felt himself getting bigger, and made a big sigh of relief.

As he walked he noticed that suddenly...it was nighttime. "Is the moon out already?" He thought.

"NOOO! that means my attendance record is ruined!"

He kept complaining until he heard a yawn come from behind him.

A man about 18 was resting on a tree, with orange cat ears and a tail. He was wearing a black and purple horizontally striped dress shirt, with a small, loose, yellow bow. He wore black dress slacks and no shoes. "Hey there, puurrrrty thing." He smiled, winking.

"Uh...Good Evening, Sir..." Tomo said sheepishly. "excuse me but...d-do you happen to know where I am?"

The man yawned and grabbed Tomo's chin to face him. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

"It-it's Tomo.." Tomo replied, stammering.

"Nice to meet you. I'm am The Chesire Cat, and you are very cute, Tomo-kun!" Chesire advanced on Tomo, and kissed his forehead. He grabbed Tomo's shirt and lifted it up to his chin, and carressed his stomach.

"What the...What're you doing!! Yamerou!" Tomo begged.

"Would, you like to see something interesting, Tomo-cutie?" The Chesire asked seductivily.

"No!"

"Awww...not even a little?"

"NO!"

The Chesire chuckled, and leaned foreword to Tomo, reaching for his lips.

"DAME-E-E-E-E-HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tomo screamed as he closed his eyes. He whimpered for a moment while the cat bishounen comforted him with small kisses all over his face. When it stopped Tomo opened his eyes, and the Cat wasn't there. As a matter of fact, the sun was out, and he was in a completely different place.

He stood up and noticed some girls in skirts and aprons decorated with game cards. Their earrings matched the card designs in their aprons.

He walked up to one. "Excuse me, may I ask what are you doing?" He asked curiously. The women were painting white roses on mens' tuxedos red.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the girl answered bubbly, not trying to be rude.

"It looks like you're painting." Tomo answered. "We are." Another girl answered. "The King like red roses over white, so we're painting the roses red. But if he finds out we've been doing this...we might get punished!"

"I want to be punished by the King!" A different girl answered.

"mee, too!" a few more girl shouted. Tomo felt uncomfortable, so he decided to walk away, but stopped in front of a strange person.

"Ou-sama!!" The girls shouted, making Tomo even more uncomfortable.

The man had long red hair, with pink eyes. His costume was very revieling, and looked like the costume of a dominatrix, or bondage slave owner.

"What in the..." Tomo thought. The man took out his whip, and cracked it near Tomo.

"Do you have a name?" He asked in a deep voice, as he grabbed Tomo's chin. "It's Tomo..." Tomo asnwered. "Alright then Tomo...Bow down and lick my boots!" He shouted, crackingg his whipe at him, making all the girls squeal in jealousy.

"DAME!!!!!" Tomo shouted as he ran. He ran and the King chased behind him, laughing maniacly all the way. Tomo screamed once more as he awoke in his bed.

Tomo panted for a few minutes. "It...was just...a...dr...dream." He sighed in relief.

"Jeez!! What a weird dream!" Tomo panted. He picked up the clock as it read 7:30, but school started at 8. Tomo quickly put on his pants, and school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast into his mouth, and ran off to school.

He ran for about 5 minutes, shouting "I'm late! I'm late!" the whole time. a few minutes later, he heard a girl behind him shout the same thing, only it more like "It's late! It's late!! Go Go yeah!! It's late, baby, late!! whoo!"

Tomo turned around, and was aghast. A girl passed him on a skateboard, in a swimsuit, with rabbit ears, and a tail...

Never End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eto" and "ano" both mean something like "well...; um...; let's see..." etc.

"Iya" means "no" in a stronger form

"Yamerou" means "stop" in the begging form. "Yamete" also fits with "yamerou"

"Dame" means thing like "don't, stop, no, not good etc."

"Ou-sama" means "king"

Thank you! Please review! Oh, and if you have to critique, don't be harsh. I am very sensitive and get a bit emotional...


	2. Mirror Land

"Wow, what a beautiful morning it is!" Tomo said as he combed his hair in front of his mirror, getting ready for school.

"Nothing can make me frown today." He said happily, for today he was going to ask a girl he liked out. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, but then frowned. His reflection was pointing out his tongue at him!

"What the!?" He freaked out as he backed away, and saw his reflection come out of the mirror, kiss him on the cheek, and then pull him in!!

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIINNNN!!!! He shouted as he feel into a black nothing. He fell on a black floor next to a pole...a very tall pole. On the pole, was a sign that said "DNALRORRIM OT EMOCLEW"

"Welcome to Mirrorland?" Tomo thought as he read backwards. He also saw a sign that said "Property of Jabberwocky"

"Who's Jabberwocky?" He thought as he looked up. He saw a man staring down at him. He was wearing a black nightsuit, black dragon wings, and long silver hair. He smiled as he flew down.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Tomo blushed as he was picked up like a princess by a pair of strong arms. the man flew into a portal, and suddenly they were flying in a strange place.

The mountains were over his head, while the sky was beneath him. Tomo was amazed for a while until "Jabberwocky" accidentally dropped Tomo, and we went falling. Tomo screamed until he landed in a field of flowers.

"Get off, dude, you're squishing me!!" peeped a tiny voice from below him.

Tomo perked as he looked up, trying to find the source of the tiny voice. 'Down here, kid!" The little voice shouted, making Tomo look down.

A man suddenly jumped on Tomo's knee, startling him. The man looked 23-24ish, according to the shape of his eyes and body. His hair was long and flowing, and his eyes were a crystal pink. He wore white dress pants and a series of white strips surrounding his nicely built top.

"Can you please scoot over this way, kawaii shounen?" The man asked nicely, gesturing his hands and winking.

"Aaah! Sorry!" Tomo shouted as he jumped up. Below him was a tiny young man, with boy cut purple hair, with a violet attached to it. His eyes shone a crystal lavender. He looked somewhere around his teens with ripped purple capris and and a series of lilac strips surrounding HIS not-so muscular, but healthily lean top.

"I'm really really sorry, sir!" Tomo said modestly. "It's allright, it wasn't your fault, kawaii shounen." the boy said, winking.

Tomo blushed. "A-are you sure? I fell from so far up!" Tomo said, concernfully, being too modest.

"No really, it's OK" The boy answered. "But look! I got a scar on my shin!" The boy jumped onto Tomo's face, making him run around and panic. "Look look!"

"Sumire-chan! Please don't tease the poor boy!" The man said, pulling "Sumire" off of Tomo.

"But, Yuki-san! He's too cute!" Sumire laughed winking at the confused youth.

"Yuki" smiled. "you are correct, my dear, he is quite adorable!" Yuki said. Both Yuki and Sumire began to laugh while playfully carresing each other.

"Come join us, kawaii shounen!" Sumire laughed, moaning slightly by the embrace of Yuki from behind. Soon they were in awkward romantic positions, giggling continuously. By that time, Tomo was miles away, trying to get away from those flowery freaks.

He soon fell apon floating rocks and a river, and he kept jumping on them to get by. "Damn, how am I going to get out of this one?" Tomo thought, wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

tomo closed his eyes and put out his hand as he felt the breeze. It felt so nice, until he felt something tickle his hand. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like a butterfly with a human body. It look young, around its tweens, but very adorable, with curly red hair, and red eyes. his wings had beautiful decorations, but they were transparent.

"What a beautiful butterfly!" Tomo said, feeling quite awkward for making such a feminine comment. the butterfly just smiled back.

"Ano...can you tell me how to get out of here?" Tomo asked the butterfly, which looked back with a confused face.

"Maybe it doesn't speak human..." Tomo thought. "At least it wont try to attack me." He sighed. The air of his sigh was slightly strong for the butterfly, and it flew into the sky, screaming.

"Wait, Mr. Butterfly!" Tomo shouted, reaching his hand. But then the butterfly was nowhere to be seen. Sooner or later Tomo's fate was about to become like Mr. Butterfly's, for a strong gust of wind just flew under Tomo, making him fly into the air, screaming bloody murder.

It wasn't long until he fell into a strange giant chessboard floating in the middle of the sky.

wincing in pain he found himself on the chessboard, with an egg floating over him. A big egg.

"Are you alright, cutie?" A voice was heard from the egg, startling Tomo. He looked up and noticed a pair of legs coming out of the egg as it came lower. Tomo then started to niticed a feminine figure of a man, sitting in what look like a comfortable, tiny, tiny room in the egg.

The man had long, flowing, creamy hair, and a white nightsuit, and black velvet gloves, with dark blue eyes.

The man sat up from his egg, and walked up to Tomo, reveiling a soft, fluffy feather boa.

"Eto...I don't want to sound rude but...wh-who are you?" Tomo asked, stepping away from the man.

The man chuckled. "I am Humpy Dumpty." He answered, still walking towards the boy, walking slightly faster. he grabbed Tomo and spun him around, so his back was facing Humpty's chest. Humpty breathed a little into Tomo's neck, while an arm held onto Tomo's waist, and another ran up and down his chest, making poor little Tomo whimper in pleasure.

"I-Iya..yamete...onegai..." Tomo begged, his knees collapsing.

Humpty spun Tomo around and they met face to face, Humpty's arms grabbing hold of Tomo's waist and shoulders.

"Whats wrong? Do you not like to feel good?" Humpty asked, his boa carresing Tomo as he slided it around Tomo, pulling them close.

Tomo pulled away, blushing furiously. "We-well not per se but.."

"Then hush up and enjoy it!" Humpty said, continuing to kiss Tomo who begged him to stop with his moan, cries, and whimpers, which only made Humpty want him more.

A few minutes later Tomo found himself on a chair floating above the chessboard, as mirrors surrounded it, showing no exit.

Tomo was confused. How did this happened, and... why is he over on the other side of the board???

Across from him was himself on another chair, but he looked different. his hair was more combed than spiky and his eyes were more slender. Tomo noticed that his voice was lower, too.

"You both will play a game of chess." Humpty announced. The loser will have to take off all of their clothes. Below are your chess pieces.

Tomo looked down and saw various boys and men standing as pawns, bishops, castles, knights, queen's and kings. Tomo was never turned by a chess piece before!

Tomo knew a bit about chess, so he knew what to do. After several turns, Tomo called out his last move.

"Knight to H5!" He shouted as the long-haired knight walked forward in a girly fashion.

The knight slapped the pawn as his clothes dissappeared and he ran off crying. "And the winner is, Tomo!" Humpty said, winking at Tomo, who smile was filled with relief until his other self started stripping, revieling a nice body.

"IYAAA!!" Tomo shouted, realizing that even he himself was striping, they were still going to see his naked body! Tomo ran for his otherself until he found himself in his room again, panting.

"Yokata! It was just my imagination!" Tomo said, relieved. He looked at the mirror.

Well it's best for me to get going now." He smiled at himself. "I'm so glad that wasn't real!" He said, turning around, as his reflection turned around and faced the audience, chuckling while showing the peace sign...

The Endless


	3. Scifi Movie Land

Movie Land

4:13 AM. Tomo was sleeping. Right now, he wasn't supposed to be sleeping.

Yawning, Tomo woke up, wondering why the TV was on in his room. He looked at the TV guide on the floor.

_"Oh yeah! I was staying up for the late movie!"_

Quickly picking up the book, he read inside. "Oh no! I missed it!" He said, acting upset. "It's over! I was so happy that the movie Barbarella: Queen of the Galaxy was going to be on. I anted to see it for such a long time..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of female legs came out of the TV, shaking around as if they were looking for something. tomo was so feaked out. He kept poking at them, seeing what would happen.

That, was a mistake.

The legs suddenly grabbed Tomo's head and began to pull him into the TV. This sudden thing could only make Tomo yell out:

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!"

Whimpering, Tomo stood up, in a snowy land. "I wonder what they plan on doing to me this time..." He said to himself as he wondered off. Dressed only in his star and moon pajamas, he hugged himself shivering loudly.

It wasn't long before he came across what seemed like black wolf demon twins. Both of them were male, and looked like at age 6. Both of them were smiling.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" He asked, hoping they would say something helpful. But all that came out were a bunch of...naughty words. Very, very, VERY naughty words.

"Yeow! I certainly hope you're not going to kiss me with those mouths!" He said as he backed up a bit. a few secondas later, the twins held up their hands, into what formed a a mouth using both hands.

But before that, a ribbon out of nowhere appeared and tied both of tomo's hands and raised him up a little. Tomo started struggling, and struggled even more when yellow ball like creatures were coming out of the twins hands. Soon they started biting and shredding off Tomo's clothes.

"No! Those were my best pajamas!" He whined, not noticeing that he was partly naked because of his shredded PJ's. tears start to form from his eyes until he felt something, or someone swoop him up, bridal style. He opened this eyes and found himself being carried in the arms of an angelic like creature. A man, with golden blonde hair, and an equisite white outfit. The man smiled at Tomo.

"Thank you..." Tomo said, blushing. "You saved me from total embarrasment. What are you?"

"I'm an angel, of course." He said, being friendly as he soared through the sky.

"You sure are! Thanks so much!" Tomo said once more.

"Anytime." He chuckled. the strange thing was, he suddenly let go.

Toshiro was falling. Why wasn't he so surprised?

He finally hit bottom, with his head. He whimpered in pain as he stood up, wondering how he survived the fall.

He had to worry now about the man grabbing his shoulders. He yelped as he jumped back in his shredded pajamas. The man was wearing a devious smirk. His hair was long, black, and flowing, his eyes a shining silver, and his costume quite charming. Black dress pants, and a black blouse that seemed halfway opened. A long black cape with a silver feathery collar, and small wings growing on his head.

He walked up to the boy, putted one arm around his waist, and another lifting his chin. He was just inches taller than him. Tomo was kinda tall for his age.

"Hello there, candy darling." He purred, smiling. Noticing the shredded pajamas, he easliy let his hand roam around Tomo chest.

"Hey now, stop that!!"

_Oh great, not another weirdo!_

"Uh...I prefer Tomo..sir." He said, trying to get away.

"I see, my little bon-bon." He said licking his lips as he pinned Tomo to the ground.

"No! Tomo! TOE-MOH!!" He shouted. He pushed off and ran off, slightly hearing an upset bishounen shouting "Damn! He got away!"

He found himslef running in a futuristic, castle ground. Not caring he kept running,until he found himslef in al aboratory-like surrounding, filled with bishounen in reviling clothing.

"Hey, sexy, care for a smoke?" A man near him said, winking.

"No thanks!" Tomo shouted, running off again. Running into someone. Again.

Looking up, he sees feminine like robots all coming for him. Next thing he knew, he was tied up onto a big stick, that was being carried by the robots. A blonde female walked up to him. "In order to meet the emperor, you need better clothes." Tomo was thrown into a room, where femal like men dressed him up in his...school uniform.

"My school outfit? But this is kinda unformal."

_Maybe the Emperor might help me..._

He was thrown infront of a shadowy spot. Walking out of the shadows was...

"Oh ho ho ho ho! We meet again, my little scrumptious dish!!" It was that black-haired guy again!

Tomo screamed as he stood up to escape. The strange emperor threw whiplike objects at him, and they were shredding his clothes again!

"I think you'll be quite "tasty" once the wrapping is off..." He said, laughing as he chased him.

"WHY DO THINGS ALWAYS END UP LIKE THIS?!?!??!?" He screamed as he felt himslef being swooped again. He could hear the emperror shouting "Damn! He got away!" again. Looking up, he found himself in the arms of the soaring angel, the same one he met before.

"Aw shucks, you keep saving me!" Tomo said with a very relieved look.

"I am an angel after all." The angel chuckled, forming a sweat drop, and after that, he dropped him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tomo screamed as he fell, until he fell onto his own bedroom.

He sat up, in his pajamas.

"Was it just a dream?" He said to himslef at the clock read 4:13.

"Damn! I was so looking forward to watching that movie!!" He said.

"Would you like something else, my delisious muffin?" A familiar voice was heard.

Tomo turned around, and saw a pair of legs coming out of the TV...

The End...less.


End file.
